El lobo blanco
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: Una chica misteriosa, un nuevo interés... ¿Qué secretos oculta la chica de cabello color luna tras esos ojos negros como la noche? Sólo una mirada basta para dejarse enamorar...


_"3 minutos, sólo tres minutos. Ella nunca falta ni es impuntual."_

Se dijo así mismo Dante Sparda, sentado en el paradero de autobús en el extremo derecho, sosteniendo nervioso el bolso entre sus dedos. Angustiado miraba a todos lados, su rostro parecía sereno igual que siempre, pero sus ojos dennotaban preocupación profunda.

El autobús pasaría en cualquier momento.

Pero, ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Ya era tarde, su medio de transporte había llegado. Lleno de decepción no le quedó más que subir los dos escalones para ir directo a la universidad, hasta que sintió unos zapatitos correr a lo lejos. Diose la vuelta y vió a una chica de cabellera larga blanca corriendo hacia el lugar. De dos zancadas la chica ya estaba arriba del autobús.

Como siempre, la muchacha de ojos negros se sentó en el primer asiento al costado derecho, junto a la siempre, él se sentó en el asiento número cinco, costado izquierdo, cerca del pasillo.

Ése era el ritual de todos los días...

Observaba a la chica una y otra vez desde lejos. Algo en ella le atraía desde hace dos años, siempre se la topaba ahí. Fue amor a primera vista. Era algo absurdo para él desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora, hélo ahí... Era víctima de aquel concepto burdo del que se burló por años.

No supo cómo ni por qué; ¿Sería el uniforme de aquella bajita niña? ¿Sería aquel bello pelo color luna? ¿O esos ojos color carbón que irradiaban alegría y pureza? ¿Aquella blanca piel que se veía tan suave al tacto? Al verla el primer día de clases en el primer semestre en la universidad, bajo el techo del paradero, simplemente quedó prendido de esa muchacha. A veces iba leyendo, a veces conectada a un aparato de reproducción de música, otras contemplando por la ventana y otras veces iba cabeceando adormilada.

Sin explicación. Ver todo eso le encantaba. Le producía cosas maravillosas.

Se aferraba a su bolso sobre sus rodillas y se colocaba los audífonos intentando ignorarlo todo, pero no lo conseguía, sus ojos color amatista terminaban posándose en la nuca de la joven desconocida.

Oh, no. Se estaba colocando de pié... Era la hora...La hora de su partida, ésa era su estación.

Él trató de colocarse de pié, pero se acobardó a último minuto. Volvió a acomodarse sobre su asiento como si nada hubiese pasado mientras veía a la niña desaparecer hasta el otro día.

_"Mañana le hablaré"_

Se dijo así mismo, aquellas tres palabras que se venía repitiendo desde hace meses y meses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Y a tí qué te está pasando? - Dijo una rubia de aspecto imponente entrando en su habitación con una bandeja metálica en la que llevaba una diminuta botella de gaseosa y un plato con tres rebanadas grandes de pizza.  
-Nada en especial. -Le dijo Dante, sin levantar la vista de la hoja que tenía en ante él mientras una y otra vez hacía y deshacía trazos con lápiz grafito.

Trish depositó la bandeja en el escritorio cerca de él. Ella se preocupaba aunque no lo hiciera notar. Después de todo, Dante era como el hermano pequeño que ella jamás tuvo. Sin embargo, a la muerte de la madre del peliblanco y a la desaparición del padre, ella se hizo cargo del muchacho desde su adolescencia. Tenían sus altercados, pero nada que pasara a mayores. Su relación de hermandad y madre e hijo se había hecho tan fuerte que nada podría romperla. Dante era su todo, su única familia. Después de todo, ambos crecieron y se cuidaron sólos. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

-Te dejo tu cena aquí porque yo me iré a trabajar.  
-¿No que ya trabajaste hoy? -Dante levantó sus ojos violetas con una sonrisa burlona para prestarle más atención. -Tu turno en la oficina era en la mañana, ¿O acaso hiciste enojar a tu jefe de nuevo y te volvió a castigar?

Trish sonrió de medio lado y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

-Todo lo contrario, me ha llamado urgente porque sin mí toda su compañía se va abajo. -Levantó un dedo en el aire mientras guiñaba un ojo. -Pero ese hombrecito no quiere admitirlo.  
-Ya veo. -Dijo secamente y volvió al dibujo. Había perdido el interés en la conversa al ver que su broma no tuvo el efecto que esperaba.  
-¿Me dirás ahora qué te pasa? -La rubia le miró sin dejar de sonreír. -Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, a mí no me engañas, querido. -Entonces se fijó en el dibujo del peliblanco. -Bonito animal.

Un lobo blanco de aspecto noble y grácil se extendía a lo largo de la hoja de papel corriendo entre un bosque de árboles secos, aunque, atrás del animal, podía verse una vegetación maravillosa, se apreciaba la belleza aunque fuese sólo en blanco y negro.

-Maravilloso, ¿No? Le da vida a todo lo que toca. -Se expresó Dante tomando su obra entre sus dedos. -Tiene la muerte por delante pero deja la vida a su paso, llenándo a todo y todos de luz.

Maldición, otra vez, recordaba los ojos negros de la niña. No lo podía evitar. Sus ojos eran tan, tan oscuros pero los sentimientos que él veía eran tan, pero tan claros y puros. La tristeza exonerable no existía en el aura de la chica, no había una pizca de maldad por más que buscaba y buscaba. Y es que Dante desde pequeño tuvo ese don, siempre lo utilizaba cada vez que un humano se le acercaba; consiguiendo así deshacerce de malos ratos y malas personas.

Eran tan pocas personas las que llegaron a su corazón mediante sus ojos y ahora estaba el reflejo de una que en particular había calado profundo en su alma con la pulcridad de su ser. Extrañamente, le desconcertaba ése hecho, pero no había duda alguna, esa personita le había enamorado con sólo una mirada.

-¿A quién se lo darás? -Habló Trish devolviéndolo a la realidad.  
-¿Por qué tendría que dárselo a alguien? -Preguntó Dante mirándola y levantando una ceja.  
-¿Y por qué no? -Volvió a sonreír la rubia al ver que su contraataque había causado el efecto esperado en el muchacho de ojos violeta.

Logró dejarle sin habla.

-Mañana tengo turno completo. ¿Confío en que comerás otra cosa que no sea pizza? -Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la cerró suavemente cuando oyó un débil "Sí".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al día siguiente~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nadie lo sabía, pero hoy había vuelto el verano. Hacía calor, seguían en Agosto, seguían sin lluvia y la ciudad seguiría así con éstas temperaturas.

Había cambiado su chaqueta de cuero roja larga por una polera negra de cortas mangas y unos pantalones militares. Con su bolso hechado en su hombro y con una carpeta azul que guardaba recelosamente bajo su brazo derecho, pasó su ante brazo izquierdo por su frente para limpiar su sudor, casuando el rubor de una transeúnte que pasaba por ahí al ver un gesto tan sensual proveniendo de un muchacho como él.

Dante lo notó. Pero si no era de "ésa" chica, dicho gesto no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Han minutos duros... Aguantando las ansias, e intentando ignorarlas.

Sintió un ruido de pasos a su lado. ¡ELLA YA ESTABA AHÍ! Más temprano de lo usual.  
Trató de no alborotarse y de nuevo se secó el sudor, ésta vez, eran gotas de nervios. Era el gran día, le hablaría por ver primera. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¡Bah!

_"La esperanza siempre es más fuerte" _

Se repitió gritándose en su mente, y fortaleciendo su alma. Y si no resultaba, podría encontrar otra ruta a la diversidad. Todos saldrían ganando.

_"Eso no te lo crees ni tú"_

El autobús hizo su parada, cuando las puertas se abrieron, Dante le permitió subir primero a ella, gesto que la hizo sonreír y darle las gracias.

¡Vaya! ¡Qué maravilla de sonrisa! Divina, simplemente divina, como siempre imaginó que sería. ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta que lo volvía loco?

Intentó calmarse y dar unos pasos, ella tomó el mismo asiento de siempre. Rompiendo con la rutina, dio el primer paso y se sentó a su lado.

-Espero no te moleste. -Le dijo Dante llevándose sus manos tras la nunca intentando parecer relajado.

La niña sólo sonrió y abrió un libro que sacó de su bolso de forma cuadrada.

Intentando no mirarla, se daba ánimos así mismo para pasar a la siguiente fase.

-Hace calor, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó, a lo que la chica le miró y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para luego volver al libro.

_"Rayos, ¿Estará cómoda conmigo?"_

Los minutos se hicieron horas, cogió la carpeta que había dejado sobre sus rodillas y la ojeó hasta llegar al dibujo que descansaba en la parte final.

Un lobo blanco, un perfecto lobo blanco. ¿Le habría de gustar? ¿Entendería que la inspiración de dicho dibujo había sido ella?

¡PAF! Oyó el libro que se había cerrado y la chica miraba angustiada por la ventana mientras guardaba el objeto apresurada.

-Pe-Permiso. -Dijo tímidamente pasando ante Dante y se lanzó casi sobre el timbre. Por un momento casi se había pasado de parada al ir tan concentrada.

Ya se iba a bajar, pero ¡ah!, él ya tenía un az bajo la manga. Al momento en que la peliblanca bajaba del carro, él dio un salto y cayó con las manos en los bolsillos ante la asombrada niña, la cuál se acercó con una pregunta.

-¿No te hiciste daño?  
-Querida... -Le dijo con una mezcla entre relajo y nervios, por más idiota que suene. -Yo no conozco el miedo. Ella sólo le sonrió algo aliviada y emprendió su caminata hacia su destino, su escuela.

Volteó angustiada. Luego siguió caminando una vez más.

-Te tengo un regalo. -Le miró anonadada.  
-¿Qué?. -Preguntó sin entender.

Dante sacó de su bolso la carpeta. Y entre las páginas extendió el dibujo hasta ella, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Éstas cosas no son mi estilo, pero contigo será una excepción. -La miró impaciente, se veia tan relajado pero en el fondo su corazón iba a estallar de lo rápido que latía.

Ella no comprendía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Le preguntó la niña.  
-Dante a tu servicio. -Le dijo el muchacho, tiritando mientras los dedos más diminutos hacían contacto físico con los suyos para recibir el papel.

Ella extendió la hoja ante su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era el dibujo más maravilloso que había visto ¿Cómo el desconocido supo lo mucho que amaba a los lobos? ¿Por qué se lo daría a ella? ¿Y por qué los ojos del animal le resultaban tan familiares?.

-Es...Maravilloso, gracias. -Dijo la chica estrechando el dibujo contra su diminuto aunque encantador pecho.

Una tibia sensación recorrió el cuerpo del más alto. Satisfacción y alegría mezclados en un sólo sentimiento. Tenía deseos de estirar sus brazos y gritar de felicidad, se sentía aliviado, con un peso menos, esa molesta sensación de inseguridad en el corazón le había abandonado por fin. Ahora, estaba listo para lo que viniese.

-Ahora dime tu nombre. -Inquirió Dante volviendo a meter sus manos en los bolsillos.  
-Amaterasu... -Dijo la chica.  
-"Ammy"...-Le dijo Dante.

Miró a los ojos de Amaterasu y luego miró al cielo, para después cerrar sus ojos.

Algo le decía que de ahora en adelante le iría muy bien.


End file.
